Sicknesses and Babysitting
by Xx.The.Morticians.Daughter.xX
Summary: One peaceful morning, Ally was working in Sonic Boom. Then, instantly, her Peaceful morning was ruined. Trish brings in two evil little kids and Dez brings in a very sick Austin for Ally to take care of. Will she be able to handle it? Or, will she break down?
1. The Longest Day of Life

**A BRAND NEW STORY! :D YAYAAYAYAYAYA! XDDDDD I AM THE LAMEST PERSON YOU HAVE EVER MET! XD YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE! XD BUT... I AM ALSO VERY LOVEABLE! :DDDDDDDDDD ANYWAY... NEW STORY TIME! :D ENJOY! :D  
**

* * *

**_Sicknesses and Babysitting_  
**

* * *

Ally was at Sonic Boom when Trish came in with two little kids.

"Ally!" Trish yelled, "What these! I have to work!"

With that, Trish left. Ally didn't even know who the kids were!

"Hello sweethearts!" Ally smiled, "What are your names?"

One of the kids glared at Ally, "I'm Leda.", the kid was a girl.

The other kid also glared at Ally, "I'm Damon.", the kid was a boy.

"I'm Ally and I will, apparently, be watching you." Ally smiled. Then, Dez walked in dragging a half awake Austin, behind him.

"Ally! Take care of Austin! He's REALLY sick! He's been throwing up all morning!" Dez yelled, "I WOULD, but I have to go to my Cousin's Bar Mitzvah!"

With that, Dez left. So, Ally was left with two little kids and a very sick Austin.

The kids started throwing instruments on the ground and hitting the against the wall.

Austin was laying on the ground, passed out. He would wake up... probably.

Ally was starting to panic. What was more important to her? Austin or the store?

Ally thought for a minute, then decided she was being stupid. OBVIOUSLY Austin is more important!

Ally ran to Austin to try to wake him up. Instead, she got a slap on her cheek.

"Austin." Ally tried again, "Wake up."

This time, Austin woke up. But, he started crying. He immediately hugged Ally.

"What's wrong, Austin?" Ally asked, sympathetically.

"I'm dying!" Austin breathed heavily. "I-I can't breathe! I-I wanna feel better!"

Ally ran her hand up and down his back, soothingly. "You will, Austin. I Promise. You'll be alright."

It took about half an hour, but Austin finally fell asleep. But, Ally still had to deal with the little kids. And, she knew that Austin would soon wake up.

This was going to be the longest day of her life...

* * *

**There is Chapter 1! :D Yaya! XD Haha! Sorry it was so Short! This will be a SHORT STORY! It will Be 5-10 Chapter! So... Please Review! :D I Love You All! Especially The AWESOME Reviewers! XD So... PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	2. How Long will this Day be?

**MOI IS BACK! :D IF IT IS REALLY SHORT, IT'S CUZ I HAD TO GO WATCH A&A! XD I HAVE AN OBSESSION! XD HAHAHAHA! I PLAN ON MAKING ANOTHER STORY! XD SO... ENJOYSEES! :D**

* * *

**_Sicknesses and Babysitting_  
**

* * *

Ally was trying to get the kids to calm down, when she heard something crash. She turned around to see a whole shelf of violins, fall down, crushing the instruments.

"Uh! Uh! At least Austin's asleep?" Ally said, she spoke too soon. At that very moment, she heard a very loud scream come from the Practice Room. She rushed up the stairs to find a very sick Austin, laying on the floor.

"Austin." Ally said, she felt bad for him. He was obviously very sick.

"What?" Austin yelled, Ally hugged Austin and looked at his tear streaked face.

"Why are you on the floor?" Ally asked, brushing Austin's hair out of his face.

"I fell off of the Piano." Austin stated, flatly. Ally felt bad that she had nowhere for him to sleep.

"Why didn't you get up?" Ally questioned, looking into Austin's eyes.

"I tried. It didn't work." Austin said, then he closed his eyes and passed out. Ally thought Austin looked comfortable enough. so she rushed back downstairs to find Sonic Boom... ruined.

Leda and Damon were sitting on top of her Piano, playing with Barbie Dolls and Action Figures. They looked so innocent. But, they weren't! They were Evil Little Devils! Ally would NEVER call Children that, though! Even if they REALLY deserved it!

"Um. Did you two do this?" Ally asked, trying to look like she wasn't mad.

Leda glared at Ally, "No duh, Sherlock."

The kids went back to playing with their dolls. Then, suddenly, Austin was standing next to Ally.

"Hi Ally!" Austin waved, he looked like he was gonna collapse. He could barely keep his head up.

Ally helped Austin stay standing as the little kids started hitting the dolls against the Piano.

Ally wanted to start panicking, but she kept her cool. "How much longer will this day last?"

* * *

**Chapter 2! :D YAYA! XD SORRY IT IS SHORT! AND, SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES! I TRIED MY BEST! XD HAHA! NEXT TO BE UPDATED IS... 'I don't Believe in Love.'! :D YAY! XD HAHA! I WILL GET STARTED ON THAT RIGHT NOW! XD PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


End file.
